


Drunk

by JoLupo26 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Apologies, Breaking Up & Making Up, Bruises, Canon Gay Character, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Drunkenness, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Established Claudia Donovan/Pete Lattimer, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Punching, Facials, Forgive Me, Forgiveness, Forgiving Claudia, Gay Male Character, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Insults, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Punching, Rated Mature for abuse, Rehabilitation, Two Shot, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/JoLupo26





	Drunk

"You stupid, worthless pest," Pete shouted, slapping Claudia full across the face, "I don't know why Artie let you join the Warehouse, you can't fucking do anything right."

Her cheek stung where his hand connected. It always hurt so much to hear hateful words like that coming from Pete, but she loved him so much that she was willing to forgive him. She knew he didn't mean anything by what he said, but he was just a terrible drunk. She turned and ran, half-afraid of him.

"Get back here you lazy slut!"

Claudia pulled her Tesla and blasted him.

* * *

"Claudia," Myka said gently as she held the younger woman gently, "Why do you let Pete treat you like this? You're obviously terrified of him, leave him, report it to Artie, and deal with it."  
"I..Myka, I still love him more than anything, and I know he doesn't mean anything by it, it's just how he is. I don't know why I do but I can always forgive him."

"Claud, I think you should stop seeing Pete, maybe take some time off from the Warehouse and away from him," Helena said as she leaned against the wall with her arms folded, "go somewhere he can't hurt you."

"I can't really do that. I'm the Caretaker, and the Warehouse needs me," Claudia said.

"Just because you're the Caretaker doesn't mean you can't take a vacation," Myka said, "We're only nagging you like this because we care, Claudia. Get away from him for a while."  
Claudia pursed her lips and thought.

"Hmm, I'll figure it out."

* * *

"Claudia, can we talk? I need to apologize for last night. All those things I said, I didn't mean them. I really didn't. I don't know why I always say those stupid things when I'm drunk, but I never mean them," Pete said, "I love you so much and I would never ever do anything to hurt you, not if I can help it anyway."  
"I know, but...Listen Pete, I love you, but if this thing we have is going to work out, you need to stop drinking. I want you to go to rehab. Until you can prove that you're sober and going to STAY sober, it's over. I'm breaking up with you," Claudia told him, tears in her eyes, "I don't...It's not that I don't love you, it's just that you terrify me when you're drunk and I don't feel safe around you when you're drunk."

"Claudia, I....You know what, you're right, I need to go to rehab, but...with the kind of work we have here, I don't know if I'll have time."  
"Either find time, or we're not getting back together," Claudia said, putting on a strong face so Pete wouldn't see how much it was tearing her up inside.

* * *

"What's wrong, Claud? Did Pete hurt you again? God, if he's hurt you again, I'm going to fucking kill him," Steve said as Claudia brushed past him into his room with tears in her eyes.  
"No Steve. Not this time. This time It was me that hurt him. I left him," she said.

"Good. He won't hurt you anymore."

"No, he won't. The problem is, I still love him. I'm still in love with him, I feel like shit for leaving him, but I'm afraid of him when he's drunk."

"I'm so sorry, Claudia," Steve said.

"I know you are."  
Claudia grabbed Steve gently by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down. She softly pressed their lips together. He froze up and then she broke away.

"God Steve, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I know you're gay and all and..."

"Claud."  
She apparently didn't hear him speak, and continued to get flustered.  
"God, why the hell did I kiss Steve? I should just go," she said, rising.

"CLAUDIA!"

When she didn't respond to his shout, he grabbed her gently by the arms and kissed her back. She froze up and when he broke away spoke.

"Steve, I thought...I thought you were gay, why would you kiss me?"  
"I am gay, but I don't care, not with you. Let me take your mind off Pete, just this once."

"Alright," she said, leaning in and kissing him again.

Her fingers caught under his t-shirt and she pulled, revealing his bare chest. Her lips teased along his neck, and her fingers found the edge of his belt. She pulled it off, and then pulled down his pants. She pulled down his white underwear, revealing his large cock. Her mouth closed around it, and she ran her tongue along his tip.  He moaned softly, bunching his fingers in her red hair as she gave him the best blowjob he'd ever received, even better than any of his past boyfriends. Soon he felt himself slipping towards his orgasm, and he let out a sharp cry of pleasure. Her mouth rose off his cock as he cummed. He splattered his seed onto her face, and she licked some of it off her lips and swallowed it. Claudia rose, erotically pulling her shirt over her head. She did a stripper-style dance as she stripped the rest of the way. She laid on her stomach, beckoning Steve forward. He gently thrusted himself into her bald pink slit. She moaned as he filled her and soon she reached her climax, her walls tightening around his cock. He reached his second orgasm, splattering his seed into her. He pulled out and they got dressed again.


End file.
